The post-genomic era presents new opportunities for manipulating plant chemistry that will impact the level and nutritional content of the global food supply and lead to new biological sources of novel drugs and therapeutic hormones. The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Plant Metabolic Engineering provides a setting for developing multidisciplinary collaborations needed to unravel the dynamic complexity of plant metabolic networks and advance basic and applied research in plant metabolic engineering. The Conference was very successfully carried out in the summer of 2005. The second conference will take place July 15-20, 2007 at the Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire and every two years thereafter. Similar as in 2005, we expect the number of speakers and participants to number approximately 130-150 from the US and abroad, at all career levels, and represent institutions from academia, industry, private institutes, and federal laboratories. Concerted efforts will continue to be made for appropriate representation by women, persons with disabilities, and scientists from underrepresented groups. As an addition to the 2007 GRC, and expected to continue in years to come, we have developed a Graduate Research Seminar (GRS) in Plant Metabolic Engineering immediately before the GRC. The GRS' provide a unique venue for junior scientists (Ph.D. students and postdoctoral fellows) to present their research in a more relaxed setting in front of their peers. The school will be centered on "Roundtable Discussions", opportunities for participants to be exposed and discuss openly issues related to the fields to be covered as well as the direction that they expect the school to take, providing the participants with opportunity to establish ownership of the meeting. Participants to the GRS will be encouraged and expected to stay for the GRC, further enhancing the educational component of this conference. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]